Scientific evidence indicates risk factors associated with passenger, bicycle, and pedestrian safety behavior account for the majority of roadway accidents resulting in death or injury to children 7 to 12 years of age. In the majority of these deaths and injuries, the child's behavior contributed to the injury (e.g. failing to wear a bicycle helmet, darting out into traffic, failing to wear a seat belt, etc.). An innovative, engaging, interactive Web site with games, activities, and a simple animated story line, when combined with the behavioral model of observation, coaching and feedback, could teach the behaviors integral to passenger, bicycle, and pedestrian safety. In Phase I, a prototype Web site with companion print materials will be developed and evaluated systematically using a qualitative and iterative methodology. The Web-based tool will be evaluated in focus groups and in-depth interviews by children, parents, and school curriculum coordinators. In Phase II, evaluation of the prototype will be expanded to include a quantitative comparative study to examine the impact of the Web site on outcome measures of safety knowledge and safety behaviors and ultimately on incidence of bicycle-, pedestrian- and passenger-related injury. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The goal of this Phase I proposal is to develop an innovative, interactive Web-based tool to teach roadway safety to children. This web-based tool would have companion print materials and be designed to complement a school curriculum focused on health and safety. Our partner, Arbella Mutual Company, has a history of supporting health promotion and roadway safety projects and has demonstrated an interest in promoting and disseminating a Web site application to address the safety needs of children.